


Blame

by urfam_ily



Series: Curse [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfam_ily/pseuds/urfam_ily
Summary: Patton cracked his eyes open, smiling at the figure in front of him. Virgil had his eyes open, purple bangs falling into his face.”Hey, sweetie.” Patton hummed happily.“Hey.” Virgil groaned, snapping his eyes shut and burrowing into Patton.Patton giggled softly, resting an arm over Virgil’s torso. He lifted his head up as he heard Virgil mumble something. “What, honey?”“Wake up.”[ON HIATUS UNTIL TS STORYTIME EVENT ENDS]





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> oops

_Patton cracked his eyes open, smiling at the figure in front of him. Virgil had his eyes open, purple bangs falling into his face.”Hey, sweetie.” Patton hummed happily._

_”Hey.” Virgil groaned, snapping his eyes shut and burrowing into Patton._

_Patton giggled softly, resting an arm over Virgil’s torso. He lifted his head up as he heard Virgil mumble something. “What, honey?”_

_“Wake up.” He gasped as blood trickled down Virgil’s mouth, eyes glassy and hair covered in dirt and mud. “Patton, you gotta wake up.”_

_Patton’s lip wobbled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “No, no no no no! I don’t wanna wake up- you’re not there! Just let me stay here please!” Virgil steamrolled over his pleas, his voice growing and changing with each repetition. “Patton, wake up.”_

“Patton!” The moral side shot up to Roman’s yells, glasses askew on his face. Logan looked up at him from the fire he was attempting to start, hair mussed up.

Roman held onto Patton’s shoulders, attempting to get his attention. Patton ignored him, thinking only of Virgil. Virgil, Virgil, Virgil, Virgil. He threw himself into Roman, ugly sobs being wrenched up from his chest.

Roman looked at Logan in concern, this is the fifth time this had happened in two days. “Shh, it’s okay Padre.” Patton dug his nails into the creative side’s shoulder, choking on tears.

“He’s gone.” He hiccuped, Logan turning away and striking the two rocks together. He sighed in relief as the fire started, signaling Roman to carry the other over.

They were all silent for a moment.

“How-“ Roman spoke up, “How is this affecting Thomas?”

Logan wracked his mind. “Considering Virgil’s...er..passing, it’s safe to assume that Thomas would be experiencing effects he encountered when Virgil quote on quote, ducked out.” He glanced at Patton for the usual ‘quack’ response. It never came. “Quack.” Logan said himself, loud enough for Patton to hear.

He gave no response.

Roman gave him a pitiful smile, rocking Patton in his arms. “Don’t worry Pocket Protector, we’ll get through this. Right Vir- uh, Patton?” Logan gave him a worried glance at the slip up, Patton wincing.

“Yeah.” He croaked out. “We’ll get the witch and then..then we’ll go home.” Roman felt a few tears slip down his face. He looked up at Logan and gave a small, sad smile.

“Yeah, we’ll go home.”

Deep into the forest Roman snapped his fingers, a sword appearing in his hands. He handed it to Patton and his eyes lit up at the small smile the fatherly side gave. “It would be optimal to rid the land of this witch, given as we have seen the trouble she can cause.” Logan spoke up, adjusting his glasses to see through a hairline fracture.

Roman nodded, surveying the ground in front of him. He occasionally kicked at pieces of dirt, as if he were trying to find something.

“What are you doing?” Patton asked, looking at Roman with concern. Roman brought a hand up to his hair, dragging his fingers through it and smoothing it back.

“I told Elle to go to the underground cottage. It’s somewhere around here, we can employ her help on our quest.” Roman muttered, smiling when his foot connected to metal. He kneeled down and ran his hand through the grass, pressing down. He backed up as the area slid open, revealing a tunnel with a ladder leading down. “Nerds first.”

Logan gave a scowl and reluctantly moved down the hole, Patton and then Roman following after. He hopped off the ladder and landed on dirt, a wooden door in front of him. 

Roman walked in front of him and knocked at the door. “There’s nothing like summer in the city.” Logan gave him an odd look as he heard footsteps leading up to the door.

“Someone in a rush or someone under stress?” A woman- Elle- spoke, hesitance in her voice.

“There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it.” Roman replied with ease, smiling as the door opened.

Elle was disheveled, bruises framing her scaled arms and charred hair. Her wings were battered, small lines of blood appearing from them. She stepped back, letting the others in.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” She smiled, soon turning it into a frown as only three men entered. “Where’s Virgil?”

Logan winced, looking as Patton’s eyes dropped to the floor. Roman took Elle to the side, explaining what had happened in hurried whispers.

Logan walked over to Patton. “Hey.” he said, Patton looking up at him with red eyes. “How are you..feeling?”

“Honestly?” Patton said, sniffing. “Terrible. I had just told him- we were finally...why couldn’t I save him?” He wiped at his eyes, redness framing his face. He gasped as Logan grabbed his arms, looking into his eyes.

“Patton Sanders, this is in no way your fault whatsoever. The witch did too much, you know how Virgil is. The only person to blame here is that woman and I refuse to stand here whilst you take the blame.” Logan huffed out a breath of air, surprised at his outburst.

Patton’s eyes began watery, and he lunged at Logan, hiding his face in the other’s hair. Logan was still, then he wrapped his arms around the other. The touch was comforting. He squeezed, whispering reassurances to the emotional side.

On the other side of the room, Roman finished his explanation. Elle was heartbroken, fuming at the witch that had killed the other side. Roman kicked off his heeled boots, looking at the witch with sad eyes. “Patton’s been having these breakdowns for the last few days, I don’t know what to do or how to fix this! If I can’t help him what good am I?”

“Roman,” Elle chided softly, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Let yourself grieve too. I know how much Virgil meant to you.” Roman nodded, giving a smile and padding over to the other two sides.

Logan broke apart from Patton as he heard Roman come over, turning around and looking down at him.

Wait.

Down?

He looked to see the prince wasn’t donning his usual brown high heeled boots and instead resigned himself to his Cinderella themed socks. “Have you seriously worn those the whole time just to make it look like I’m shorter than you?” Logan asked in a monotone voice. 

Roman shrugged, giving Logan a smug look. Patton giggled for the first time in days, causing Roman’s face to light up.

The dragon witch smiled, walking over to the three. “I wish I could go along and help but I am still healing and my magic needs more time to charge. I’d be happy to supply you with anything you need to take her down, though.” Roman smiled, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Ellie!” Roman smirked.

“Don’t call me that.”

Roman grinned, twirling around to sit himself on the sofa. He closed his eyes and steadily breathed out.

_Wait what is this?_

_Where is he, why is he here?_

_What’s happening?_

Roman came back to himself, eyes blown wide and three pairs of eyes staring at him. “What happened?” He asked, eyes immediately landing on Logan.

“You suddenly...your eyes just turned pure white and you were asking what this was and where you were.” He said nervously, hands fidgeting with his necktie. Patton frowned at him, eyes showing a certain sadness.

Elle backed up, gesturing to the hallway. “You guys should probably sleep now, there’s only one guest room here.” Logan nodded, guiding the other two to the crooked wooden door. He opened it gently, wincing at the creaking noise. He looked in to see sleeping bags and blankets pulled out. He closed the door after giving a thankful smile to the witch, turning to the others.

“Roman, what was that?” Logan asked, walking up and looking down at the fanciful side whose hands were trembling.

Roman gulped, trying to steady himself. “I- I don’t know. I just felt scared and anx- nervous, it hurt and I couldn’t see anything.” Logan nodded, moving his glasses up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Next time this happens don’t try to come back so quickly, get a look of your surroundings. I want to know if this disgusting witch is playing with us again for her own twisted pleasure.” Roman nodded, snapping his fingers and appearing in a loose fitting white tank top with a golden crown in the center, completed with baggy Disney pants. He changed Patton and Logan into their own onesies for them, not wanting them to waste any energy.

Patton bit his lip then summoned the giant Stitch plush they knew belonged to Virgil. He laid down on his side and rolled over, hugging the plush to his chest and hiding his face in it. “Come on then.” Roman sighed, taking the spot next to Patton. Logan laid next to him and removed his glasses. He closed his eyes, falling into an easy sleep.

Hours passed and Roman listened to Patton’s breathing, hearing it ease- indicating he had fallen asleep.

Making sure the other two were sound asleep he did what he’s wanted to do for days.

He cried.

Fat tears rolled down his face, some collecting on his eyelashes. He hiccuped, causing him to bite into his lip to not make anymore noise. A small line of blood trickled down his chin as the sobs wracked his body.

He failed them, he failed Virgil.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what he could do. But right now, all he did was cry.

Sometime after Roman had passed out, Patton popped open an eye, twisting to look at the other.

His heart sank to his stomach, he knew that Roman was blaming himself for this. He had listened to the sobs for hours, felt the violent shaking as he held in the noises.

Patton sighed, closing his eyes.

What could he do?

——*——

Thomas had been feeling strange lately, his emotions were all on the fritz and at one point his logical thinkings just vanished. He attempted to call the sides down, but they never came.

Eventually, Thomas had felt at ease. 

Then before he knew it, he doubled over in pain, felt as if he was being stabbed in the chest.

What was happening?

——*——

Roman groaned, dull light hitting his face. He rolled over and shoved his head into his pillow, attempting to ignore any signs of him waking up.

Mayhaps staying up till four in the morning crying was not one of his brightest ideas.

He had failed at falling back to sleep, resigning himself to his fate and sitting up. Logan and Patton were gone, possibly have woken up early and decided to let him rest. He rubbed at his face, eyelashes dried with tears. He stretched out, then snapped his fingers to return to his normal princely attire.

He snuck out of the guest room, being quiet walking to the kitchen as to not distract the others. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a faint mumbling coming from the room.

“Logan, he’s blaming himself! He cried himself to sleep last night and it’s not healthy.” Roman grimaced, he thought for sure that Patton had been asleep.

There was a sigh, obviously from Logan. “I know. But if he doesn’t want to confront us about it then we should just let it be.” There was clinking, Logan setting a cup back on its saucer.

Roman took a while and stalled his entrance. He smoothed his hair down and plastered a grin on his face, bounding into the kitchen. “Never fear your wonderful Prince Roman is here!”

His smile fell slightly as he saw the concern in Patton’s face. No, he would not let his weaknesses be known. Just keep faking it. “Started breakfast without me I see!” Elle gave him an unimpressed look, that was somehow concerned at the same time.

“Roman..I heard you last night. You can’t blame yourself for what’s happened-“ Patton started.

“No, you know what? I can! Because it IS my fault!” Roman cut Patton off, nails digging into the palms of his hands. “I was the one that dragged you all on this silly adventure, I knew what the witch was capable of and ignored the safety of you guys! My FAMILY!”

Roman’s rant faded off, he choked on tears and only saw blurs in front of him. How could he possibly still be able to cry after last night? “Oh, honey..” He heard...Patton? mutter. The form moved towards him, enveloping him in a hug. “It’s not your fault. Trust me.”

Proving Roman wrong again, his sobs wracked him harder, heavier tears flowing out as his breath hitched. He dug his nails into Patton’s back and shoved his face into his shoulder. He could feel the wet patch growing on the moral side’s shoulder but he just couldn’t stop.

“Roman, you are taking all the blame as Patton was and it is not healthy for someone to personally take the fall for the death of a loved one.” Roman shut his eyes tight, nodding at the man he knew was Logan. “We’re going to find that witch and we’re going to make her pay.”

Roman sniffed, gently pushing away from Patton. He wiped at his eyes and gave a small smile towards Logan. “You’re right.” He grabbed his sword from the table. “Elle, anything you can do to help?” He asked, sliding the sword back into its holder.

“I have some potions, that’s all I can do for now. They’re all labeled.” She handed the bag to Patton. He gave her a grin and hugged her. She froze for a moment then tentatively hugged back.

Roman swung open the door, giving one last wave to Elle. He climbed up the ladder, the others close behind. Roman pressed up against the latch and poked his head out, gazing upon the green forest.

He pulled himself out and brought out his sword. He glanced over to Patton, seeing the bag held gently in his hands. He gave a look to Logan who nodded back. Roman smiled.

Time to catch a witch.


End file.
